


Pitch Black, Pale Blue

by bookworm213



Series: Blue and Brown Eyes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din loves Grogu, Force Ghosts, Kissing, Luke Skywalker POV, Luke is also smitten, Luke is clueless, M/M, Mutual Pining, Planet Yavin 4 (Star Wars), Post-Season/Series 02, Semi Slow-Burn, Touching, jedi school, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: In the weeks after he departs the light cruiser with the child, Luke’s dreams are full of warm, brown eyes.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Blue and Brown Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136432
Comments: 17
Kudos: 527





	Pitch Black, Pale Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . I've fallen into Dinluke hell. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also I don't know a ton about Star Wars, so forgive any inaccuracies! Title inspo is from the song Neptune by Saturn!
> 
> Please comment and review!!

In the weeks after he departs the light cruiser with the child, Luke’s dreams are full of warm, brown eyes.

The call from the child had been deafening, a wave of anguish, confusion, and pleas for help echoing through the force. Luke had followed the cries halfway across the galaxy, fought his way through wave after wave of dark troopers, before laying eyes on the gleaming Mandalorian and the tiny green bundle. It startled him, that something so small could have released such a cry in the force. 

Neither was he expecting the bond that radiated between the child and the Mandalorian. He stands patiently as the man picks up the child, can feel the man trying not to crumble as he whispers strangled, hushed goodbyes. And the sheer force of the love between these two beings nearly takes Luke’s breath away. The man lifts his helmet then, and Luke finally sees his face, and his eyes.

They are nearly black, dark and framed with thick, long lashes. And they shine with a depth and sadness that nearly makes Luke’s heart shatter. He very nearly turns around then: apologizes to the man and flees back to his x-wing, leaving the bond between father and son unbroken. But then the child is toddling over to him, and Luke lifts him into his arms.

“May the force be with you,” he smiles at the Mandalorian, hoping desperately that it conveys the message he intends: that the man had nothing to fear, that Luke would do everything he could to keep the child safe. That he would’t let this man’s son be harmed. 

But the man’s eyes are still full of a grief that feels a thousand years old. The weight of it settles on Luke’s shoulders, cold and aching. 

Yet, he can’t look away from those eyes. Not until the elevator doors closed, cutting the man off from view. 

Luke can still feel them boring into him long after they had left the ship behind. 

——————————————

The child — Grogu, as he happily babbled to Luke through their force bond — was a gifted and quick learner. He already knew much from his earlier teachings at the Jedi temple, it was merely a matter of reawakening what he had pushed down out of fear and survival. A few weeks after their arrival on Yavin 4, Grogu has already mastered his meditations, levitating rocks and small creatures, and has become inseparable from the other children Luke was training. 

When they aren’t training and Grogu isn’t off playing with the other children, he is speaking to Luke through their bond. It is in this way that Luke came to know the man with the brown, sad eyes, whose name was Din Djarin, whom Grogu knew as a father. He sees flashes of battles, knows that the Mandalorian is a formidable warrior and killer. But Grogu’s memories are blanketed in a soft, warm light of safety and warmth, of nights spent sipping soup and sleeping together in the tiny compartment of their ship. And then the man slipping his helmet off, the first time Grogu had seen his father’s face, his deep, earthy eyes full of love and hope and grief. 

The memories leave Luke’s heart pounding and his mouth dry. 

Luke knows these images are filtered through Grogu’s own perceptions, that he could never possibly begin to know this man through memories alone, but after another night of waking from dreams of brown eyes and warmth, he wonders if it is possible to be in love with a man he had only met for a moment. 

———————————————

About two months after Luke takes Grogu into his care, Din Djarin finds them.

Luke senses the approach of an unfamiliar ship, and immediately orders the children back inside their huts, strapping his lightsaber to his belt and rushing out to meet the craft.

The ship is, from Luke’s observation, a piece of junk. Panels rusted and looking on the verge of falling off, the landing struts looking like they might give out at any moment. His eyebrows raise reflexively. If this is some bounty hunter sent by imperial remnants to harm the school, then they must be getting desperate. 

But that’s not what happens. The ship opens with a hiss, and Luke’s hand reflexively goes to the saber at his hip. A second passes by before he sees the bright gleam of beskar in the early morning sunlight, and recognizes the definitive helmet of the Mandalorian.

Oh. Luke drops his saber, his pulse quickening and a deep heat flushing his cheeks. The other man doesn’t move, just stands there, waiting as Luke gathers himself. His entire chest feels like it’s on fire, and Luke is almost surprised when flames and smoke don’t lick his throat and emerge from his mouth when he speaks.

“You found us.” The moment they leave his mouth the words feel silly, and Luke clamps his mouth shut again, willing the heat coming from his cheeks to calm.

“Seems that way.” The man’s voice sends trembles into Luke’s stomach. He still doesn’t move, as though waiting for Luke to invite him, or perhaps, to explain why he hadn’t given the other man the coordinates in the first place.

“I apologize for not giving our location to you immediately, I need to keep the school as hidden as possible from the remnants of the Empire. I had hoped to get a comm from you on the ship, but everything happened so quickly and Grogu needed to be taken to safety—“

“Is he ok?” Din’s voice cuts in, and Luke is almost grateful for him putting an end to his rambling excuses.

“Yes, he’s dong wonderfully!” Luke gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “He’s already advanced well beyond his initial capabilities, and he’s making friends with the other students in the school. We’ve had a few unfortunate incidents with some local frogs, but other than that he’s settled in remarkable well.”

“Can I . . . can I see him?” Din’s voice is hesitant, hopeful, and Luke caches a tremble to his voice. 

“Yes, of course!” Luke says hastily, gesturing down the path towards the modest cluster of huts. He stops short when he turns and sees the tiny green figure in the middle of the path.

Grogu lets out a squeal of delight, and in any other circumstance Luke would berate the child for leaving the safety of his hut, wonder why the other children had let him wander off. But then he remembers the bond that connected these two on the ship, how it emanated with a love that somehow felt as strong as Beskar and as fragile as glass. Grogu had sensed his father’s presence the moment he had touched down.

For a split second, the other man is frozen in place. And then he’s running, pushing past Luke as though he were merely another stone on the path, before sweeping Grogu up into his arms. Luke could only watch as Din holds the child up to his helmet, the little one’s claws tapping against the polished surface. Din lets out a strangled noise, akin to a sob.

“Adi’ka.” Is all he chokes out as Grogu lets out a series of happy, contented coos.

Din’s gloved hand reaches for the bottom of the helmet, and Luke felt his pulse quicken again. He had spent the past few minutes attempting to act as though the image of the Mandalorian’s eyes and face hadn’t been stalking his dreams for weeks. The thought of seeing that again nearly causes his already fragile composure to crumble.

But then Din glances towards Luke, as though remembering the other man’s presence for the first time, and the hand lowers a fraction. Luke swallows down his disappointment, before he notices the glove move again. Din turns away from him slightly, and lifts the helmet enough to place a quick, soft kiss to Grogu’s forehead. Luke sees a brief flash of pink lips, of dark stubble, before the helmet lowers and the man turns back to him again.

Luke smiles with all his might, hopefully enough to hide the turmoil of emotions churning in his gut.

“Would you like me to show you around?”

———————————————-

Luke tells Din he can stay as long as he wants. 

He takes the Mandalorian on a brief tour of the campus, trying not to fill the silence with inane, nervous chatter. Din, he quickly realizes, isn’t much of a talker. Instead Luke fills him in on Grogu’s training, how his force sensitivities have developed, and points out the training grounds where some of the other children have started to practice with their lightsabers (not Grogu though, he is still far too young.) Din doesn’t speak, but he listens intently, one finger absently stroking the shell of one of Grogu’s ears. Through the helmet, his gaze bores into Luke’s, and his stomach swoops the same way it would had he suddenly taken a dive in his x-wing.

Finally, they reach one of the few empty huts, built as a precaution in case of new students or parents coming to stay. 

“It’s sparse, but you’re welcome to it as long as you want. Usually Grogu sleeps with the other children, but I think he’d like to be with his father for tonight.”

Luke smiles again, and Din looks at him again with that penetrating, helmeted gaze. Luke imagines those deep, dark eyes boring into his, and he has to fight the reflexive urge to swallow.

“Thank you.” And then he disappears with Grogu into the hut.

Luke turns away and releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He places a hand on his chest to steady himself, feeling the force swirl around him in a haze of confusion and hope and desire.

What in the Gods has he gotten himself into?

———————————————————- 

Luke sees a lot of Din over the next few days. 

He usually sits on a rock off to the side while Luke leads the children through their forms. After morning meditations and training he swoops Grogu up and takes him to their little hut. Luke supposes that Din is making up for lost time, all those weeks without his son, and he respects that.

The following day, as Luke ends training, Din lingers. He watches from his usual spot as Grogu plays with a few of the other children, babbling happily as they levitate stones and sticks in the air. Luke debates for a moment before going to stand beside the other man. For a few moments, they watch the children in silence.

Finally, Din speaks. “He seems . . . very happy here.” He doesn’t sound pleased, just distant.

Luke smiles. “He gets along very well with my other students. In a way, he is more advanced than them, so his presence helps the others be more mindful of their own abilities. I don’t think Grogu has been able to enjoy the company of children for a long time.”

“I wanted to hate this place.” Luke glances down at Din, watching as the other man’s gloves fists clench against his knees.

“Part of me wanted to come here and . . . and find some sort of excuse. That he wasn’t happy, or his magical force powers had suddenly disappeared, or that his mystical Jedi teacher was somehow bad at his job.” He glanced up at Luke.

“But instead, I find . . . this place. This perfect, green paradise, and Grogu’s happy and cared for and learning and you . . “ Luke hears the sharp grind of Din’s teeth as they clamp together. “You’re perfect. The perfect Jedi master who took out an entire platoon of dark troopers when I got my ass handed to me by one. And you’re a good teacher to Grogu and dank farrik I want to hate you for barging onto that kriffing ship and taking him from me but I . . .”

His fists are clenched so tightly that they are starting to tremble. Luke holds his breath, his mind spinning with guilt and confusion and chest fluttering at being called perfect.

Before he can say anything, Din stands and walks back off towards the huts. Gogu looks up, letting out a concerned warble, before his father picks him up and takes him with him. The other children call out their goodbyes as they walk away.

Luke stands there, feeling like his chest is collapsing.

——————————————————————-

It’s days before he sees Din again. Luke is beginning to wonder if the other man had merely taken off without saying goodbye, but that wasn’t right. Grogu would have passed that through their bond, and Din’s ship is still there. Luke doubts it would be able to take off anyway, it’s nearly falling apart from disrepair. 

Artoo lets out a series of rude beeps when he sees the state of it. Luke shushes the droid, and sets him to work repairing the landing struts while he takes a look at the hyperdrive. He’s so focused on making sure this damn piece of junk doesn’t fall apart right then and there that he doesn’t even notice Din standing behind him until the other man clears his throat.

Luke is standing atop one of the ship’s wings, and suddenly seeing Din nearly causes him to lose his balance and fall off the ship entirely. He visibly stumbles before he is able to right himself, and Artoo lets beeps in a way that sounds suspiciously like laughter. 

Luke shoots the droid a glare, before turning his attention to Din, praying to every god imaginable that from down there Din didn’t see the redness creeping up his cheeks. 

“I . . . I noticed your ship needed some repairs, so I . . . “

Din tilts his head before speaking. “It . . . it was all I could get after the light cruiser. Imps destroyed the old one.” There is a pain in his voice, clearly betraying how much his old ship meant to him. 

“There’s not much I can fix right now, but I’ll send for someone to work on it as soon as I can,” Luke offers. “My brother-in-law, Han, he knows people that specialize in pre-empire craft. I’m sure he can get someone who-“

“I wanted to apologize,” Din cuts him off. “For . . . how I acted earlier.”

Luke climbs down from the ship, coming to a halt only a few feet from the other man. His face is impossible to read under the helmet, but Luke can feel the remorse coming off him in waves.

“I’m more grateful than you could ever know for everything you’ve done for Grogu. On that cruiser, when you saved us, it took everything in me to let him go with you. I . . . I was given a quest to return him to the Jedi, but when the time finally came, I couldn’t bear it. He . . . he means everything to me, and . . . I was angry for awhile, that I had to let him go, but staying here . . . I realize it was the right decision. You’ve given him everything I could not, and I’ll never stop being grateful to you for that.” 

His helmet drops, like he’s looking away in embarrassment. Luke breathing is shallow, his heart inexplicably light. “When I was on that ship, I sensed your bond with Grogu. It almost made leave without him. The love you two have for each other . . . it was one of the strongest I’d ever sensed. I saw it in your eyes, how hard it was for you to let him go . . .”

Those eyes. Deep and dark and looking as if they could melt into Luke’s at any moment. Eyes that Luke had been both desperate and terrified to see again since that day on Gideon’s ship. Eyes that still haunted his dreams. 

Even under all the armor, he sees Din flinch at the mention of his eyes. Luke stills, suddenly realizing the supreme error in his words, and mentally kicks himself.

“I’m . . . I’m so sorry. When I met you, I didn’t realize that certain Mandalorians didn’t remove their helmets. Grogu told me how . . . significant removing it was for you, showing him his face, and I shouldn’t have been privy to that. Please forgive me.”

Din is silent for a moment. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I, I should be heading back to Grogu.”

“Wait!” Luke calls as Din starts to turn on his heel. “Will . . . will I see you at the lessons tomorrow?”

Din looks back at him, surprise written into every line of his body language. “Of course,” is all he says before turning around again and heading back down the path.

Luke can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face.

—————————————————————————

Din comes to lessons every day after that, always sitting a distance away to watch Luke teach. Luke tries to focus on his lessons, on making sure his students are moving through their forms correctly. But the feeling of Din’s eyes on him is constant. Even behind the helmet, he can feel Din’s dark eyes on him.

There is a constant tinge of blush across Luke’s cheeks now. He thinks his students are beginning to notice.

“In the old order, the Jedi were forbidden to have attachments,” he explains to the children one day, Din sitting in his usual spot. “Jedi were taught that attachments to things like family were a pathway to the dark side. The fear and anger associated with these attachments could turn Jedi down the wrong path. However, I don’t believe the new order should be bogged down by these rules. While the old Jedi believed it was attachment itself that could lead to darkness, I believe that keeping Jedi from ever having attachments was what lead to disaster in the past.”

The children listen intently. Grogu sits at the front of the little group, sneaking glances at his father when he has the chance. Luke hasn’t reprimanded him for it. 

“Master Luke, does that mean that if you wanted to, you could fall in love?” One of the students pipes up, her eyes full of innocent curiosity.

Luke sucks in a strangled breath as nearly chokes on his spit. “Ah, well . . . if I ever meet the right person, I suppose . . . what I’m saying is that attachments should not make you any less of a Jedi.”

“Master Luke, are you in love now?” Another voice rings out from the group, and giggles fill the clearing. Luke swears we chokes on nothing. He still feels Din’s eyes on him, and he wonder’s how he hasn’t burst into flames yet, right here in the middle of the lesson. He can feel amusement radiating off of the other man. 

“Well, that’s . . . uhmm . . . I think that’s enough for class today.” More giggles fill the air as the students disperse, casting knowing glances at each other. Grogu is still there, sitting near Luke’s feet, waiting for his father to come and scoop him up.

Was it Luke’s imagination, or was the feeling Grogu radiated to him through their bond . . . smugness?

————————————————————

Din’s ship is unrecognizable, nearly gleaming in the early morning sunlight. Luke makes a note to thank Han next time he sees him as he watches Din inspect it. 

“It should be good as new now, you’ll be able to take off without the thing breaking into pieces,” Luke smirks. “So you have an easy way off the planet, of you need to . . .”

His throat constricts at the thought of Din leaving, as reasonable an assumption as that thought is. The Mandalorian would have to leave at some point, it was inevitable.

Din looks over at him, gratitude evident. “I owe you . . . but I think the little womp rat would never let me live it down if I left before the Festival of Light Celebration.”

Luke turns away so Din won’t see his sigh of relief.

—————————————————————

It takes some coaxing on Luke’s part, but eventually his father appears before him.

Luke knows that Anakin doesn’t feel that he is worthy of offering his son advice, but the thought of speaking to Ben or Yoda about this makes his skin prickle. 

Anakin’s eyes shine with sadness, a constant feeling that settles over Luke like a pouring rain. 

“Father, do you believe that it was your attachment to my mother that made you fall, or the fact that you were forbidden to love my mother to begin with?”

His father’s eyebrows go up, like he wasn’t expecting this line of questioning. “Are you having some doubts about the new order, my son?”

Luke swallows. “There is . . . this man, a Mandalorian. I am training his son, and I . . . I feel things for him, very deeply. I don’t believe he feels the same about me, and if my feelings are truly unrequited, then it would be an unnecessary attachment, and I would need to purge these feelings. But . . . I still have this selfish wish for him to stay.”

“And are you certain that this Mandalorian does not feel how you feel?”

“I . . . I’m not sure. He is a very private man, but I don’t think he would feel the same about me, I don’t sense that in him.”

Anakin raises his brows further. “Or perhaps you are so afraid of these feelings, you cannot sense what is in front of you.” Luke looks up at his father, startled. Anakin is smiling now, his eyes lost in some distant memory. “I loved you mother, very much. I do not regret marrying her, all those moments we spent together. And it was not my attachment to her that made me fall, it was my own arrogance in believing I could change fate. But the old Jedi ways were flawed, and your feelings for this Mandalorian are not misguided. I leave you with this piece of advice my son: Tell him of your feelings. Perhaps he may surprise you.” 

Anakin’s spirit fades away then, leaving Luke alone under the night sky.

——————————————————

The Festival of Lights arrives. Luke and the students spend all day decorating the campus in wreaths and homemade decorations. When night falls, Luke helps the students prepare the dozens of paper lanterns. He hands each child one, and slowly counts to ten before they release them all up into the stars the children shout happily as the light fills the campus, and out of the corner of his eye Luke catches Din holding up Grogu so he can get a closer look. The sight nearly makes Luke’s heart melt into a puddle at his feet.

There is celebration and feasting until late in the night, when the children are carried off to bed and the remaining parents retreat back to their huts. Luke lingers, sitting by the makeshift fire pit, staring at the embers as they twinkle and fade.

Suddenly, he feels Din’s presence. The other man walks over to sit with him by the fire. Luke’s cheeks aren’t just warm because of the embers. For a moment, they both sit in companionable silence.

Finally, Din speaks. “Grogu was exhausted, little womp rat’s already asleep.”

“It’s been an exciting day,” Luke absently pokes the dying fire with a stick. “I figured you would stay with him in your hut.”

“There’s something I need to ask you,” Din says, making Luke still. “That thing you said to the children a few days ago, about still being a Jedi while not following the old ways . . . do you really believe that?”

Luke looks into Din’s visor, desperately wishing to understand this line of questioning. “Yes, I believe that. The Jedi are the peacekeepers of the galaxy. We stand for the light, everything that is good and righteous. As long as I believe in this core truth, I think the rest of the details don’t matter as much. I am a Jedi, like my father before me.”

Din is silent for a moment. “On Gideon’s cruiser, when I took off my helmet, it was my second time showing my face to anyone since I was a child. The first time, I needed to gain access to Gideon’s coordinates, and the only way to access the terminal was to reveal my face. And on that ship, I just . . . I couldn’t let Grogu go without seeing him with my own eyes. But according to the covert I was raised in, if I take off my helmet, I can never put it back on again. And . . . I don’t regret taking it off for Grogu, not at all. But I don’t know if I can call myself a Mandalorian anymore.”

Din is staring at the embers, his gaze under the helmet inscrutable.

“You said to me that you were quested to deliver Grogu to the Jedi,” Luke begins softly. He puts one hand on the side of Din’s helmet, and gently angles it so that Din is facing him, so he can look deep through the visor to the warm brown eyes beneath. “Did you accomplish that?”

“Yes.” There is a slight tremble to Din’s voice. Luke smiles. 

“Everything you did was for Grogu, ad you fulfilled the task the Mandalorian’s gave you. So you are still a Mandalorian, Din Djarin. One of the finest I’ve ever known. If removing the helmet was necessary to save Grogu, then I cannot see how your creed is broken.”

Luke’s hand is still on the side of Din’s helmet. Din takes a shuddering breath.

“I’ve met other Mandalorians who remove their helmets. And I’ve heard things in my covert . . . that it is acceptable to remove your helmet in front of family, in front of clan.”

Luke isn’t sure how to respond to that, so he doesn’t. He just stares into Din’s visor. He’s certain his face is bright red, his lips parted, but he hardly notices.

Slowly, Din brings one of his gloved hands up to where Luke’s hand rests on the helmet. When Luke feels the leather brush over his bare skin, it’s like electricity shooting up his arm. Luke bites his lip, and watches as Din brings both of his hands up to his helmet, lifting it.

Din sets the helmet down next to him, but Luke barely registers it. He’s too busy looking at Din’s bare face.

His hair falls in messy brown curls on his head. A coat of dark stubble covers his jaw, excluding the thicker mustache that occupies his lip. His skin is a rich, tan color, and his eyes, his eyes . . .

They’re as rich and dark and have as much depth as the last time Luke saw them. But this time, they aren’t shining with sorrow. They with vulnerability, hope, and . . . something else.

Before Luke can say anything, Din brings one of his hands to his face. Luke nearly stops breathing as his fingers brush against him again, his thumb stroking his cheek. 

“Your eyes,” Din breathes. “They’re so blue.”

Din moves his thumb up, and Luke let’s his eyes fall half-closed as he brushes his thumb gently across his eyelid. Luke is certain now that he must be on fire. In fact, the whole damn school must be aflame with the way his lungs are burning, the heat flowing through every inch of his body, suffocating him. 

“That was the first thing I noticed about you, on the ship, your eyes.” Din’s voice is barely above a whisper. “I couldn’t get them out of my head for weeks after. When I tracked you down I . . . I could barely look away”

Luke laughs then, a high, bubbling sound that almost had Din pulling away in surprise. Luke grabs his hand, keeping him in place. “I dreamt of you eyes all those weeks too, I never could have imagined how beautiful they were when you first took the helmet off.”

Din smiles wryly. “I have brown eyes. It’s a very common color Luke.”

“Not yours,” Luke breathes, before reaching out and touching Din’s face. Like Din, he strokes the other man’s cheek with his thumb, pleased when Din barely suppresses a full-body shudder. He then moves his hand up to stroke the skin next to one of his eyes, drinking in every detail. Finally, he moves his hand lower, until his thumb is resting on the curve of Din’s lower lip.

Din moans, the sound setting every nerve in Luke’s body combusting as he leans in to put his mouth against his. The kiss is chaste at first, only getting deeper when Luke teasingly licks at Din’s upper lip, causing the other man to lean in further, responding eagerly to his touch. He only grows more eager: whenever Luke gives some semblance of pulling away, Din follows him, wrapping his arms around Luke waist. Luke gasps against Din’s mouth as he is nearly pulled into his lap. Luke doesn’t know how much longer they remain like that, tangled in each other’s embrace, but when they finally pull away, breathless, the last of the embers have died out.

“I thought . . . I was so sure,” Luke gasped out, “that you didn’t feel the same way about me.”

This time, it’s Din who laughs, and Luke wants to bottle the sound, to make it last and keep it safe forever. “I thought that my son’s all-powerful Jedi teacher would never fall for a low-class bounty hunter like me.”

“You took off you helmet for me.”

Din frowns, before leaning in so he’s resting his forehead against Luke’s. “You are clan, Luke. You are teacher to my child. I am permitted to show my face to you. This is the way.”

“Din,” Luke chokes out, overwhelmed. “I want you to stay.”

Din looks back up at Luke, before taking his hands into his own. “So ask me to stay.”

Luke lets out a strangled breath. “Din Djarin, I love you. Please stay with me.”

Din smiles again, those dark eyes lighting up, lighting up with a thousand stars.

“I will, Luke Skywalker.”

Nothing more needed to be said after that. They just lay by the fire pit, staring up at the night sky, their fingers intertwined and the force rejoicing around them.

Luke swears he can hear his father’s laughter in the distance.


End file.
